paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic and Mayhem
These three pups belong to Tundrathesnowpup. Bio Hermione and Dobby are two sibling pups, who ended up moving in with their Godfather when both their parents disappeared. Their Uncle Severus, as they called him, was often very distant from them, not expecting them to come to him so soon. He does care for them and make sure they're cared for, but doesn't care much for spending quality time with them, even though he teaches their classes at Paws & Claws Prep. When Dobby was very little, he had an accident with some matches, causing some of his fur to singe off. Most of it grew back, but there are some patches, mostly visible on his head, back and paws, that didn't grow back. Hermione cares very much for her little brother, and watches out for him when they're at school. Appearances Hermione: A white and tan Anatolian Shepherd with tan patch-like markings along her back, face, and sides that lead to her tail. Her ears are a darker tan with black tips, and the tip of her muzzle is dark gray. She has bright brown eyes and wears a Red and Yellow collar with a golden tag shaped like a book Dobby: A mostly tan Anatolian Shepherd with a dark gray muzzle and darker tan ears. his back is a darker tan than his main coat color, and he's also missing some patches of fur along his body. He wears a white collar with a golden tag shaped like a sock. Severus: He's a black afghan hound with long black fur and dark brown eyes, wearing a dark green and black collar with a snake liscense. Personalities Hermione: Very focused and to the point, She loves to make sure everything is prim and proper, especially when it comes to her schoolwork. Though she likes to be scholarly, she does tend to break loose and have fun at times. She's very strong headed and protective over her little brother and her friends Dobby: Very obiedent and very loyal, but also tends to be very shy. He likes to stick close to his older sister and doesn't talk very much unless he's excited about something. He is very sweet and loves to bake, which calms him down when he's nervous. If you see him baking a TON of things, he's very stressed out. He's also very insecure about the bald patches along his body Severus: Brooding and very intimdating, Severus is a no-nonsense sort of dog. He's a stickler for rules and tends to get agitated very very easily. He's got a bit of a monotone voice and a constant scowl along his muzzle. Trivia *All three were made after the Harry Potter characters *Hermione is "16" and Dobby is "14" *they are unaware of their parents current location *Hermione is very close friends with Suzette Stories they appear in: Stories by me: Stories by others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Teenagers Category:Adult animals Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Civilian character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Adopted Siblings Category:Adopted Pup Category:Paws & Claws Prep Student Category:Paws & Claws Prep Teacher